


Factoid Number 27

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a well known, though largely underappreciated fact that when one is bone tired, plastered to saggy mattress, shackled by a four am wake call to set, one will be consumed by a sudden irrepressible urge to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Factoid Number 27

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

It is a well known, though largely underappreciated fact that when one is bone tired, plastered to saggy mattress, shackled by a four am wake call to set, one will be consumed by a sudden irrepressible urge to have sex. Last Tuesday, such was the case for one Billy Boyd.

The desire began low in his belly, just below the navel, as a slight squirm. Said squirm was triggered by the casual brush of one Dominic Monaghan’s leg against his. Soon, the squirm grew to ache, ache morphed to throb.

His nether region howled. Dom snored. More blood dived for south of the border. Dom scratched his ass. He gently shook Dom. Dom sighed, and rolled over. The tether snapped.

Energy reared up, Billy pounced. Dom opened his eyes. Lips curled, tongues met, skin to skin and then- _oh!_ So good.

Bodies cooled, skin flushed red-orange-pink. Sleep called, and was answered.


End file.
